No more fears Ao-chan!
by AnimeFandomFour
Summary: Aka and Kiiro decided that it's time for Ao to face her fears!
1. Getting rid of fears

Disclaimer: I OWN THE OCS AND THAT'S IT!

Authors note: If you think I'm making up these fears... I'M NOT! Ok! Aka and Kiiro had nothing to do with this. Please enjoy.

Aka ran up to Kiiro and excitedly asked "Hey Kiiro-chan you know what today is?!" Kiiro looked up from her book and replied "It's Monday..." Aka rolled her eyes and said "It's not any Monday! It's the Monday that Ao's gonna get over her fears!" Kiiro put a bookmark in her book and set it down. "I'll go call them." Kiiro said as she picked up her cellphone. Aka snicked and said "This... Is gonna be VERY fun!"

-TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA AA!-

Aka ran downstairs and said "Yo Kiiro are they in the designated room?" Kiiro smiled her kawaii smile and said "Yup!" Aka smirked evilly and yelled "AO! GET YOU A** DOWN HERE NOW!" Ao jumped downstairs and emotionlessly asked "What the f*** do you want?"

"We have a surprise for you!" said Kiiro with her kawaii little smile.

"Oh really..." said Ao as she slowly walked closer to the other two.

Aka pointed to a random door and said "Your surprise is in that room! Why don't you go check it out?!" Ao shrugged and said "Sure why the h*** not..." She opened the door slowly just in case, then slowly walked in. As she shut the door Aka secretly locked it. Ao said "Why the acually f*** is it so mother f***en dark?!" She moved her hand across the wall and found a light switch. She turned it on to find...

"SURPRISE!"

In front of the petrified Ao was Russia and 2P!England!

She ran to the door and tried to open it to only find out that she, was locked in a room with her 2 only fears. She immediately started kicking and punching the door hoping that it would burst open, until Russia pulled her away. She screamed "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" The country dropped her and said "Ao, why are you so afraid of me? All I want is for us to become one." Ao curled up in a little ball covering her ears whispering "It's all in my head, their not really here! It's all in my head!"

2P!England grabbed her wrist, pulled them away from her ears and said "Poppet... Please do tell us why you're afraid of us..." Ao quietly said "You both have the ability to murder someone, your argument is invalid..." Russia grabbed a bottle of Vodka from some random b**** a** mini fridge passed it to Ao and childishly said "Vodka will make everything better!" Ao had a light bulb moment and said "You're right! Vodka WILL make everything better!" She grabbed the vodka went up to the door and yelled "OI! AKA I GOT SOME VODKA IN HERE! DO YA WANT IT?"

On the other side of the door Aka heard the word Vodka, unlocked the door opening it very quickly while grabbing the Vodka and re-locking it. Ao dropped to her knees and said "My plan... Failed..." Russia curiously asked "What plan?" Ao said "I was gonna run pass Aka as she grabbed the Vodka... But she was to fast... Damn it..." 2P!England said "Well, since you're stuck in her with us, why don't you just give us a second chance?" Ao looked at the strawberry-blond man and said "Oh, h*** no!" Russia looked at 2P!England and said "Looks like we'll have to use 'THAT', Da?" 2P!England smirked and said "It's looks like we have to... Oh well!"

-TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY STUPID LAZINESS!-

Aka looked at Kiiro and asked "Hasn't it been a little bit" She was cut off by a HUGE EXPLOSION! Ao ran out of the room running 1000000 times faster than Italy every could, even when he saw England, and yelling "HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THE GRENADE IN MY LEFT POCKET!" Russia and 2P!England came out of the room somehow unharmed and said "Well then..."

Russia said "You want us to got after her, Da?" Aka said "No, its ok... She has to come back at some point!" Just then there was another HUGE EXPLOSION!

Aka ran around in a circle, yelling"OH NO! THE BRITISH ARE INVADING! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" 2P!England held up one of his homemade cupcakes and with his voice laced in venom said "Would you like a cupcake, love?!" Aka yelled "OH S***!" She ran out of the house with 2P! England hot on her tail!

A few minutes passed and there was ANOTHER HUGE EXPLOSION! Kiiro yelled "THE RUSSIANS ARE INVADING! EVERYBODY RUN!" Russia held up his trusty metal pipe and started 'kolkolkolkolkolkol'ing! Kiiro screamed and ran with Russia hot on her tail!

From a safe distance away Ao was watching the chaos then happily said "I'm so glad Germany taught me how to throw a grenade!"


	2. REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own the 2P FACE family, or Exodia, or the "Will make the haters all jump out the window" line, or the BBT Abridged movie!

Authors note: Why welcome everyone this is Ao along with the 2P FACE family! Well... They aren't here at the moment but oh fucking well! It's fucking time for fucking revenge! This is going to be so, so, so fun!

Ao silently walked down the hallway of Aka's house even thought she wasn't allowed to go to her house anymore she could still sneak past security (A/N: It's called skill!). Slowly she snuck into Aka's room replacing all of her Russia poster with... posters of Australia! (A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUMMMM!) "Ha! Payback is a bitch, bitch!" Ao thought as she snuck out of the room, jumping out of a random bitch ass window and heading in the direction of her next victim. As she got closer to Kiiro's house she noticed a pink and blue van pull up. "Right on schedule!" She thought as her new BFFs jumped out of the van.

"Sup babe?" 2P America as he jumped out of the driver seat.

"Don't call me babe!" Ao snapped as she pulled out a knife from her back pocket.

He rose his arm is defence as 2P England laughed and said "That's a good poppet!"

She put the blade away as she said "Ya got the stuff?"

Just then 2P Canada and 2P France burst out of the van both at the same time saying "Hell ya!"

Ao smirked and said "Good! Now grab the shit and let's get to f***ing work!"

The five (A/N: I think we're a group of 5... I'm too lazy to count) of them grabbed a bottle of spray paint and quietly ran into Kiiro's house. Each of them took a different section of the house and spray painted the fuck out of it. An hour later they regrouped and decided it was time to fucking book it! They all dropped the spray paint bottles after wiping off their finger prints.

-Time skip to the morning :D-

Ao was chilling in her house with the 2P FACE family discussing the best way to kill someone, (A/N: Yes I can discuss that kind of shit with the 2P FACE family, cuz I'm that fucking awesome!) when Aka and Kiiro burst through the front door yelling "AO!"

"Yes?" Ao asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Where the actually fuck are all my Russia posters?" Aka asked in a very pissed off tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aka-chan." Ao replied in a too innocent to be true voice.

"Why did you vandalise my house?" Asked a furious Kiiro

"What are you talk about Kiiro?" Ao asked in a way too fucking fake voice.

Aka got right up in Ao's face and said "Look we know you did this shit, and we got proof. Now we just want to fucking know why!"

Ao smirked and said "What if I don't wanna tell you?"

Aka backed up and snapped "We'll beat it out of you!"

Ao said "Ha! If you haven't realized I'm with some of the best murders in the world (A/N: Pun intended!)!"

Aka sighed and said "We have an Exodia!"Just then a random fucking Exodia appeared behind the other two girl.

Ao yelled "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The 2P FACE family nodded the five of them jumped out of the window as "We'll make the haters all jump out the window" playing in the background.

"Huh... I think we just scared a few murders..." Kiiro said a little bit shocked at what just happened.

"If anyone asked Jaden did it..." Aka said as Jaden ran into Ao's house.

He said "Ya Ha Ha! Wait what?"


End file.
